Karakura Gang Wars
by Szayel's Angel
Summary: Tatsuki is a cop stuck in the middle of a gang war between Aizen and the Society. How will her and her team deal with bloody battles, kidnappings and ex-team members. ((Sorry first proper Bleach fic.)


**AN: This just came to me, this is a prologue of sorts.**  
**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, the only way I could own it was if I married hi**m.

* * *

Prologue

Tatsuki Arisawa chucked the cigarette on the floor and with the heel of her boot she stubbed it out. She'd been standing out in the freezing cold for a hours and she was not fucking happy. The informant was supposed to meet her at eleven and give some information. Information in Aizen to be exact.

For a year Aizen and his army had terrorized Karakura. His lower subordinates, the Arrancar, had swarmed the hospital with rape victims and others suffering from gun or knife wounds. His higher ups were different though. The ten known as the Espada were high up in the social standings. Most of them were business men or scientists. People who had enough contacts and money to keep the police of their trail. Then there were them. Aizen and his assistants. There was Kaname Tousen, he claimed to be pure and fight for god, but he was no more than a killer. His victims were always killed inconspicuously, no evidence that it was murder. Then there was Gin Ichimaru, he was the opposite of Tousen, his victims having gruesome smiles carved into their faces. Then there was the mastermind, Aizen. No-one knew who he was or his background, only that he was commanding the peices on the chessboard that was Karakura. Her headset buzzed and

Tatsuki clicked a switch to answer the call.  
"Talk to me."She commanded.  
"It's me , Keigo. Your informant, Dordoni Alessandro, he's been found dead." Her partner informed.

Keigo was one of the Karukura police. He was goofy and underneath his fun exterior he was actually smart and good at distinguishing which Espada killed who. Then there was Mizuiro , he seemed shy and aloof but had a better aim with a sniper than army officers did. For a tech master they had Chizuru, the woman constantly hit on any female but made equipment that made James Bonds gadgets look like a cheaply kiddy spy kit. And finally Mahana Natsui and Ryou Kunieda, Mahana was a straightforward girl with childish looks but was in fact their forensic scientist. Ryou was a field officer who had been a sport prodigy in Highschool. Then there was herself, a field officer but the leading man/woman. She was second strongest cop in Japan, she would have been strongest if Jin Kariya didn't attempt an assassination at her. There used to be others but they left. Tatsuki had tried to keep track of them but they disappeared of the radar.

"Where to?"

"A few blocks away from Las Noches"  
Tatsuki sighed, she hated the neighbourhood known as Hueco Mundo. The place was a hotspot for prostitutes and the wrong kind of people. Las Noches was a classy bar, as well as a haunt for the Arrancar.

* * *

By the time she was there Keigo and Mizuiro were already there. Hands in here skinny jeans, she sauntered over to them.  
"Think he got discovered." She asked.  
"Probably, they'd have no other reason to kill him." Keigo said thoughtfully. "He was killed my Nnoitra by the looks of it."  
It was true, where the mans left eye should have been there was a bloody gaping hole, a matching one over his heart as well.  
"Well get one of the lowers to get him outta here." Tatsuki ordered. "Don't leave any evidence we don't want the Shinigami or Visoreds to know what we're up to."  
The Shinigami were another gang in Karakura, they had a larger territory in what they called , the society. They operated from the Seireitei bar, where all the smaller gang leaders stayed. There were 13 smaller gangs, each doing something different. Like the 4th gang commanded hospitals and helped there injured and the 12th which was ruled under Mayuri Kurotsuchi, a sleazy scientist that was infamous for kidnapping people and performing gruesome experiments on them.

The Visoreds were a small gang that sided with the Society. There were 8 of them , technically. Hiyori and Hirako, the devilish couple that went around cutting people up when they decided to get on there wrong side. Kensei a sneaky person known for his reputation in prison. Lisa, a seemingly docile assistant to a small lawyer firm , who was actually the owner of many bars and made pornos with the many prostitutes under her command. Rose and Love , the average gang members. Hachigen, who was a mastermind and set many traps using lasers and trip wires and finally Mashiro, a highschool student who went around recruiting new members for the society.

Lighting up a new cigarette Tatsuki sighed, looks like they were back to square one.

* * *

**Alright so some notes on this. I have no idea where this came from. A short note for any confusion, Aizen and the Arrancar are fighting against the Society and the Visoreds for Karukura town, Tatsuki and her team are part of the elite force of police officers fighting both sides to end all the gangs. I'm getting most of my names, characters and information from the Bleach side books , Masked and Souls. I'm trying to use as little OCs as possible. Not sure on the pairing yet, I'm heading towards Grimmsuki but for now it's in the Ichitats section.**

**See that box down there? You need to write your thoughts and post them for me. So please do or you'll get kidnapped by Nnoitra!**


End file.
